Sailor V
Summary Sailor V is the secret identity of Minako Aino. She is the first soldier of earth and fights criminals and injustices through the whole world. Later, she recovered the memories of her past life when she was born on the planet Venus and realizes her real mission, to protect the princess and fight enemies who were threatening the solar system Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | Likely 7-A Name: Minako Aino Origin: Codename: Sailor V Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, Shiba Koen School Student, Sailor Senshi, The First Soldier of Justice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Henshin gives an enormous strength), Minako possesses an abnormal agility which allows her to climb on buildings easily, Magic, Transformation (Transforms into Sailor V), Can Survive in outer space, Auto Shield (When she flies, a barrier protects her in outer space ), Power Nullification (Her Henshin can reverse spells, nullifies status effects like mental damage and injury, her mystical rain can cancel most of the ppponent's magical attacks), Regeneration (Mid-Low naturally, Mid only through her transformation), Light Manipulation (Via Crescent Beam, a beam of light that can reveal the "true form" of a being and can vaporize them), Shapeshifting (Minako can turn into anyone, even a video game characters and has access to all the arsenal of the person. Minako can also transform herself to gain skills and credentials of a certain profession), Flight, Weapon Mastery (She perfectly mastered her tiara that can be used as a boomerang, perfectly mastered a sword and cut a samurai in half), Mystical Rain Creation (Her rain can purify evil entities, heal burns, exterminate poison gas, brainwashing and can restore energy), Creation (Can create weapons such as thorns, a sword, a katana and a machine gun, can create many items to exploit someones weakness), Teleportation (Group teleport, cross-dimensional, or even out of a video game reality), Afterimage Creation (She can create afterimage with her kicks and potentially can create afterimage with her entire body), Toon Force (Sailor V can exist in a 2D video game, fight with the characters of the game and win against Lugga, the heroine, she can modify text bubble), Pressure Points (V move can stun an opponent via pressure points), Extrasensory Perception (Minako can perceive the danger, aggressiveness and distant spying), can replicate the atmosphere of Venus which include azote, carbon dioxide and likely the heat of its atmosphere, Spell Creation, Electricity Manipulation (Can produce Ten Billions Volts), Prophetic Dream, Sealing (a variable abilities of the Crescent Beam seal the opponent in the compact and destroy them without trace), Energy Manipulation, Past Life Awareness, Resistance to Mind Control, Mind Erasure, Brainwashing and likely Memory Manipulation (Even as a civilian, she isn't effected by Higashi's mind control and erasure which effected a group of people, Pandora's Karaoke brainwashed a large population of Japan, Linlin's mind control effected 1.2 Billion people, she was able to recover her past memories), Poison Manipulation (Unaffected by Petite Pandora's poison gas), Energy Absorption, Empathic Manipulation (The satellites sonic wave altered consciousness and behavior across the country yet Minako wasn't effected by it), Electricity Manipulation (Unaffected by an electric discharge), Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Henshin can reverse curse and recover age), Heat Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Magma Manipulation (Sailor V was born on the planet Venus like the Mythological Goddess | All the above, Transmutation (her power reduced Danburite to dust) Immortality (type 1 & 8), Energy Barrier, Longevity (at this point, Venus can live thousands of years without any change), Healing (all Senshi's can heal minor injuries but they can't heal mental damage). Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Her Megaton Love Shower destroyed a massive building and killed Linlin, the strongest enemy in the Dark Agency), can ignore conventional durability via some abilities | Likely Mountain level '(She recovered her memories and unlocked her full power as a Sailor Senshi, she is probably comparable to Pre-Serenity Sailor Moon and the other Inner Senshi) 'Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Zipped to Venus in her civilian form, likely superior to Civilian Form Hotaru when transformed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman likely much Higher Striking Strength: At least City Block Class '''(Dealt Damage to Luuga) | Likely '''Mountain Class Durability: At least City Block level (Took Linlin's Chaos-Chaos Dragon Fire attack) | Likely Mountain level (Took an attack from Danburite who is comparable to the Four Kings of Heaven), Immortality, Regeneration and Barriers make her particularly hard to Kill) Stamina: Likely high (Minako can Fly into Space without fatigue and can travel throughout China) Range: Extended melee range with basic attacks, Hundereds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: 'Transformation Pen, Star Power Stick, Crescent Compact SailorVCompact.jpg SailorVPen.jpg Venus_Microphone.png 'Intelligence: Minako has an average level of intelligence, but with her pen she can resolve any school tests. Sailor V in combat is pretty skilled even if she fight enemies since a year, Artemis says she has good reflexes, adaptability, sensitivity, and judgement skills . She can perceive the weakness of the opponent (only with their physical attributes and their power sources) and create weapons for counter attack. Sailor V is creative with her powers and abilities | She has recover her memories when she was a Mythological Soldier who protected Princess Serenity. Weaknesses: Her beam is limited as her compact must be recharge its power with the light of the moon. If her transformation is nullified, almost all her power as well as her immortality will not work. Feats: *Minako won a marathon race against people who spend their entire time training for it *Minako survived in outer space without any problems. *Minako one-shotted people comparable to her with physical attack. *Sailor V defeated the most powerful video game fighter in the world, Luga who is the master of her own game: *Sliced one of the strongest villain in the Dark Agency in half. *She has defeated the entire Dark Agency and restrained criminals across Japan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Moon Power: Transform:' The command used by Minako Aino in order to transform into Sailor V *'Henshin:' Minako can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor V. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. Sailor V Henshin.jpg Sailor V Henshin (2).jpg Sailor V Henshin 4.jpg *'Disguise Henshin:' Variant of the Henshin Power. Her compact allows her to disguise herself as whatever she wishes. Most often this is used to turn into sexy forms to distract her opponent or give them nosebleeds, however she can use this in combat in which she turns into a Shogun with a sword, a Policewoman with a pistol, a Lady Commando with a Machine Gun, etc. She can also turn into specific people, including people she's never met or historical figures and even fictional characters. Sailor V Crescent Moon Transform.jpg Sailor V Crescent Moon Transform (2).jpg Sailor V Crescent Moon Transform 3.jpg Sailor V Crescent Moon Transform 4.jpg Sailor V Crescent Moon Transform (3).jpg Sailor V Crescent Moon Transform (5).jpg *'Crescent Beam: '''Sailor V uses her compact to reveal her enemy's true form and reflects a flash of light from the mirror toward her enemy. This attack was powerful to destroy powerful Dark Agency Agents, it even destroyed Luuga within her own video game. Sailor V Crescent Beam.jpg Sailor V Crescent Beam 2.jpg Sailor beam.jpg *'Crescent Super Beam:' A More Powerful Variant of Crescent Beam. It requires more charge. Sailor V Crescent Beam 3 (2).jpg *'Crescent Slender Beam:' A focused varient of Crescent Beam, Sailor V seem to seal the opponent in her compact. Sailor V Crescent slender.jpg *'Crescent Boomerang:' Her first attack in the Sailor Moon manga. Sailor V threw her Compact at her enemy. This attack was used to cause Fluorite's head to explode. Sailor V Crescent Boomrang.jpg Sailor V Crescent Boomrang 2.jpg *'Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower:' Sailor V calls down a mystical rain. This mystical rain purifies negative energy, cure people of brainwashing or curses, restores energy, detoxify the air, and melt away evil-doers. Sailor V Rain.jpg Sailor V Rain (2).jpg *'Planet Power Channeling:' As part of her gift as a Sailor Senshi, Sailor V can create new attacks at will by channeling her planet power through mundane objects. Theese new attacks possess heightened versions of the original object. *'Ultimate Attack: Diphenhydramine Dispersal:' Sailor V channeled her planet power into mosquito-repelling incense burner, preparing her attack - ''Venus Brand: Mosquito Incense Typhoon Sailor V anti mosquito 2.jpg *'Venus Brand: Mosquito Incense Typhoon:' Sailor V fires an energy beam through the mosquito-repelling incense burner, instantly destroying a mosquito based member of the Dark Agency and all her mosquito minions. Sailor V anti mosquito.jpg *'Venus Sulfur Smoke:' Creates a cloud of sulfuric smoke that approximates the atmosphere of Venus. It smells like a fart. Sailor V sulfure.jpg *'Venus Ten-Bolt Volt Rockin' Rouge:' Sailor V uses the Venus Mic to create an electrical wave with a voltage of 10,000,000,000. Sailor V electricity.jpg *'Sailor V Kick:' Minako charges her planet power into a kick, powerful enough to hurt perverted nerds, brainwashed thugs, vampires, spirits, Dark Agency Members within realms they control, and people making her late. Sailor V kick (1).jpg Sailor V kick 2 (2).jpg Sailor V kick Spam (2).jpg Sailor V kick 4.jpg Sailor V kick 5.jpg *'Sailor V Chop:' Sailor V does a karate chop that accidentally made a building sized explosion. Sailor V Chop (2).jpg *'Rolling Screw Sailor V Punch:' A punch Sailor V does when she is mad, launching opponents high in the air to be blasted by Crescent Beam. Sailor V Rolling Screw.jpg *'V-chan-style Kneading Sailor V Chop:' Sailor V does a pressure point attack that briefly stuns her opponent. V-Chan-style Kneading Sailor V Chop.jpg *'Seppuku:' An attack performed only in Codename: Sailor V and was used only once in the series. The attack was performed with the Striking Katana and was used to destroy Wan-Wan. Sailor V Katana (2).jpg Sailor V Seppuku Sword (2).jpg *'Venus Iron Muscle Punch:' Venus charges her opponent and punches them. Attack is likely stronger then her other melee attacks. Sailor V Iron punch (2).jpg *'Venus Love Megaton Shower:' Sailor V's strongest attack, shoots a powerful beam from her. It is an advanced version of Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower. Sailor V megaton.jpg *'Barrier Creation: '''With her energy, she creates a barrier. Sailor V CB.jpg *'Energy Blasts:' Venus can launch nameless energy blasts that can Transmute beings. Sailor V Barrier é.jpg Sailor V Transmute.jpg Sailor V Transmute 2.jpg Sailor V Transmute 3.jpg '''Note 1: '''The immortality given by the crystal is very hard to bypass. As long as it is not destroyed, she can come back to life (the crystal has a low 2-C durability) but if you can incapacitated Sailor V, absorbing her life force, kill her via disease, death hax or something who can bypass the durability of the crystal via such method can work. '''Key:' Base | Awakened Sailor V Gallery CWSV_Kanzenban_1.jpg CWSV_Kanzenban_2.jpg Minako and V.jpg sailorv plot.jpg Minako color.jpg Codename_.Sailor.V.full.241441 (2).jpg Minak crescent.jpg Sailor-V-codename-sailor-v-32674295-455-604.jpg Sailor_V.png tumblr_ovgdmqrqQa1r6n5lno1_500.png tumblr_od3s9xUuv71ufw8o4o1_500.gif sv4.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Athletes Category:Transformation Users Category:Princesses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7